My Immortal
by PaintYourPaletteBlueAndGray
Summary: A tribute to fanfiction's greatest creation by one of the most misunderstood authors, My Immortal focuses on the hardships of going through a world completely alone, and one girls search for love and acceptance in the face of adversity. No, not really.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all you people. It is my special honour to present to you, for the first time, the new (definitely not improved, I mean, who could top the original?) version of My immortal, first written by Tara Gilesbie, AKA XXXbloodyrists666XXX. In the following chapters, you will hear the amazing tale of the perfect teenage role-model, struggling against adversity and preps, in order to find love and acceptance for who she truly is. My Immortal acheived fame early on due to it's rich characters, harsh realistic portrayals of teen angst, and of course, the piece de resistance, smexy smex. I only can hope that my poorly written fanfiction of a fanfiction can get half of the response the original received.

All credit goes to where it's due: Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Studios, and the plot of My immortal to the 'great' Tara Gilesbie.

* * *

><p>It really is only after the urging of my most trusted friends that I am writing these words today, for anybody to read. Surely enough, my story is not for the faint or weak of heart, or for those unaccepting of other people's choices in life. My story is for the hardy, alone, cold people on this Earth, hereafter known as 'goffiks'. My name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way. And this...is My Immortal.<p>

I suppose that I should start with a brief description of myself, seeing as I am the fulcrum upon which this strange series of unbelievable events revolves. Although physical looks are fleeting, and can change all too easily in the current times, they are still what people focus on, so here we are. When young, I contracted the vampiric disease which plagues many in the magical community I am apart of, making my childhood bleak and joyless. Throughout those years, I was forced to avoid sunlight, and that aversion led to my startlingly pale skin, through which blue veins are readily visible. My paleness is not helped by my stark black hair, which falls down to my lower back in dull black waves, which also happens to be the reason I was named Ebony. Like all vampires, when I reached the age of thirteen, my hair changed colour to reflect my inhuman blood. What was before only plain black became a soft midnight with purple streaks breaking the monotony, all culminating in blood red tips. My eyes, a cold ice blue, are the only things that didn't change with my vampirism, which I am grateful for.

The few juggle friends I've made in my life constantly tell me I look like a rather famous juggle artist, Amy Lee (you must know her, why else are you reading this fan fiction?). Over the years, I've tried to change my way of dressing, and even tried cutting my hair to see if they would say that I looked like Gerard Way, the major fucking hottie with a body that is the lead singer of MCR. Alas, nothing.

I 'live' (for who can really call it that?) in a the small English county of Wiltshire, where I spent many nights of my childhood playing with the rich young heir of the Malfoy family. My vampirism does nothing to curb the magic of my parents that flows in my blood, and so, at the age of eleven, I started my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which is located in the Scottish countryside. At the time of this story, I was seventeen and in my seventh, and final, year.

As it is not my place to fight the powers that be, I fell into goffik fashion as soon as I was old enough to make my own wardrobe choices. Hot Topic, the Mecca of Goffs everywhere, became my favorite place, due to their late closing time, and their extensive collection of black nail polish.

The day this story began, I was wearing what was a pretty standard outfit of mine: a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots along with black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I don't often wear the school uniform of a long black cloak with a small pin denoting the wearer's house, because, really, who gives a flying fuck about stuff like that?

I was walking through the courtyard, not really caring where I was going, smirking at the little people who all stared or pointed and whispered insults to each other about me. What was a girl to do? Well...I suppose the bird could work. So that's exactly what I did. Really, it's the little things in life, isn't it? All in all, I was in a pretty good mood. The peeps were silenced for the moment, the sun was hidden behind dark clouds, allowing me to go outside for once during the daylight hours, all was adequate.

"Hey, Ebony!" a voice penetrated my reverie.

Or maybe not. I turned to see what yuppie was daring to call out my name, and saw, instead of some loser, Draco, an old friend, and Hogwarts' own resident hotness.

"Oh, hey Draco, what's up?"

He tensed and looked away, suddenly shy. "Nothing, never mind."

"Ebony, are you coming?" My friends had to choose now to come get me for dinner.

"Yeah," I replied. I turned to say goodbye to Draco, but he was already walking away, his shoulders hunched unhappily.

"Okay, bye then," I muttered half to myself. I shrugged, and went ot join my friends. Like it was my job to know everything about Draco.

* * *

><p>In honour of Tara, I will post her original chapter end. Tara, if your reading this, I love you work, and cut my wrists many times when I saw you stopped writing, and again when I saw some of the horrible things those fucking preps put you through.<p>

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, so I decided to fill you readers in a bit more this time about what I'm doing. You see, My Immortal is a rather infamous fan-fic written a few years back by Tara Gilesbie, AKA xxxbloodyrists666xxx. In the following months, My Immortal gained the high honour of **The Worst Fanfiction Ever Written**, and developed quite a following, due to it's poor spelling, grammar, and random, unexplained sex scenes.

I've decided to change that.

I'm going to be attempting to recreate bloodyrists666's original fan fic, only with less spelling errors, and more…you know…plottiness. Since I am going to be sticking as close to the plot and dialogue as I possibly can, as well as the original stopping places of the chapters, each will be a bit short, and a bit _ludicris,_ (Sorry, couldn't resist) since there is only so much I can elaborate on.

Anybody who is reading this, and is tempted to flame, or simply is curious to see Tara's original work, I suggest you please read the original fic, which is a simple Google search away.

Of course, I don't own Harry Potter (god dammit), or My Immortal(...no) those rights belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers Studios, and Tara Gilesbie

And here is where I would thank my reviewers.

If I had any.

* * *

><p>The next day began all too soon, and I found myself, as every other day started, staring through sticky, half-lidded eyes into the inky blackness of the inside of my coffin. I pushed the lid up and over the side and sat up, yawning and stretching. The nearby window revealed a white haze of snow and rain, just like every other day this entire winter. I groped for the bottle of blood perched on my bedside table, and once I found it, took a large swig to expel the rancid morning breath stewing at the back of my throat. AB positive, because I'm worth it.<p>

Once I was done, I climbed over the side of my coffin, and alit onto the hardwood floor. The soft noise that came from my dismount awoke my dorm-mate and best friend, Willow. She grinned sleepily at me, and got out of her nice, normal _human_ bed. Sure, it was a large cherry-wood princess bed with blood red drapes affixed with black lace and a large black down comforter stained by numerous blood drippings from our Satanic rituals, but it was better than my pre-requisite black coffin, set with hot pink velvet trimmed with black lace. No words were exchanged, neither of us were morning people. I sometimes resented that Hogwarts couldn't just start night classes for the nocturnal, like most other magic schools already did.

I got out of my over-large MCR shirt I used for pajamas and began the long process of picking out the day's clothes. After much consideration of my closet, I picked out a tight black leather dress and black fishnets, followed by clunky black combat boots and a pentagram necklace. I picked four different earrings at random and stuck them in my ears, finishing up with a loose bun that allowed small locks of hair to drift over my face and the back of my neck.

I waited at the door, still yawning as I waited for Willow to finish brushing her waist length black hair, which was dyed with streaks of pink, which somehow always matched her forest-green eyes. She threw on a black Marilyn Manson tee, a lacy black mini-skirt, fishnets, and pointy black boots that encased her feet perfectly.

We tossed on simple eyeliner and foundation then began our walk to the great hall. By the end of the stairs leading to the common room from the girls' dormitory, we had finally woken up enough to have some semblance of a conversation.

"Oh my fucking God, Ebony, I saw you talking with Draco out on the lawn yesterday," she giggled excitedly.

"Yeah? So?" I asked, suddenly finding my chipped black nail polish more fascinating than words can explain.

"You like him, don't you?" she said slyly as we stepped out the hole in the wall that opened into one of the many dungeon halls below Hogwarts.

"Please, I so fucking don't. Don't make me laugh," I defended against her attacks bravely.

"Yeah, riiiiight," she grinned at me.

And of course, guess who would walk up but Draco himself..

"Hi, Ebony," he smiled at me.

I turned to glance at Willow, but she had already vanished into the Great Hall.

"Hi, Draco," I said, peering up at him through my lashes.

The smallest blush appeared on his face. "So…" he sputtered out. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" I asked him flirtatiously.

"Guess."

I bit my lip, and turned to scan the Great Hall, looking for a clue as to what news he had to deliver. I saw nothing. "Okay, I give up. What?"

Draco grinned at me, pretending to zip his lips shut. It was only after I had grabbed his lapels and pulled out my wands,(all in good fun, of course), did he finally give in. "Good Charlotte announced that they were having a show in Hogsmeade," he announced triumphantly.

I released his jacket. Oh. My. Fucking. God.

"I love Good Charlotte!" I screamed excitedly. They really were my favourite band, besides My Chemical Romance.

"So, I was wondering," Draco began.

I held in breath.

"Do you want to go with me?" He asked. Inside of me was a fucking rock band screaming out my exhilaration. He asked me. He FINALLY FUCKING ASKED ME!

"Yeah, alright." I said.

* * *

><p>So. You know the drill, read, review, rinse, repeat.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Holy crap, you're still reading this? That's dedication right there. Anyhoo, this is the amazing chapter three of the brand-new re-write of My Immortal.

Oh oh oh, I almost forgot! I HAS A REVIEW!11!

That amazing person is Mademoiselle du Lac, the greatest person of . Ha, just kidding. Maybe. But she _is _still incredible. My first reviewer. Sniff. I told myself I wouldn't cry. Just give me a second…..ok…I think I can continue now.

All of you peeps better get to that review button, because I'm slowly losing faith in humanity. I might turn goffik, den wut wud u guyzz du? Ah schitz! Itz alredi hapnin! Onlly u prepz cn halp meh! Reveiw!

* * *

><p>All that day, I could hardly sit still in my classes. All I wanted was for the day to be over and the sun to go down so I could meet Draco for the Good Charlotte concert. But of course, as with all good things in life, I had to wait. And wait. And wait. You get the idea. But finally Charms, my last class of the day, ended. I was the first out of my chair and the first out of the classroom, almost tackling Flitwick for that privilege. I yelled out an apology as I sprinted by, my robes and bag flapping behind me as I swerved through the corridors, nearly killing myself and several others in my haste, but I reached the common room with little to no injury. I threw my things onto the lid of my coffin and slammed open my closet doors. So many choices, so little time.<p>

After hours of panic, hundreds of tried and failed outfits, counseling from Willow, and a mess that will make the Hogwarts house elves weep, I finally settled on a suitable outfit. It was a black leather mini dress with corset threading on the front and back in red silk, as well as matching red fishnets on my arms and legs. Black leather lace-up boots boosted my height by five inches thanks to the sharp stiletto heels. At my insistence, Willow left for dinner, leaving me to finish my makeup and hair alone. I straightened it and spiked the ends so they stuck out from my head in feathery points. That's when panic set in.

I sat down heavily on Willows bed, my chest tightening in fear. _What if Draco was only being nice? What if I got stood up? Maybe he was joking. Maybe there was no concert. Why would he like someone like me anyways? _My hand groped over the bedspread until it found the blade Willow kept under her pillow. I dragged the sharp blade across my forearm, pain slicing through my dark thoughts and erasing them. I took several deep breaths and threw away the knife. The cut wasn't too deep, so I decided to just let it scab over naturally, instead of healing it by magic, so I pulled my copy of the sad, bleak muggle book The Road to read during the wait. Once it was suitably healed, I blasted Good Charlotte music while I threw on black nail polish, eyeliner, and lipstick. I was ready to go.

I paused by the door and glanced at my arm. _If I become hungry during the night, I might put Draco in danger._ Wit that thought, I went back, and chugged down a cold bag of blood I kept hidden in a magically cooled case under the framework supporting my coffin. With one last glance in the mirror, I left my room and walked into the common room. No Draco. I looked around worriedly, but the room was almost completely empty, with everyone at dinner. I darted out of the room, and moved through the dungeons until I reached the Entrance Hall. As I moved across the floor, I glanced into the Great Hall, hoping to see him waiting by the Slytherin table, but I didn't see his platinum blonde head. That only left the outside lawn. I slipped carefully out the front doors and turned to sweep the darkened field with my eyes. Was that him by Hagrid's hut?

I moved down the steps and quickly walked over to the edge of the Forbidden forest. He was waiting for me, leaning casually against a glossy black muggle car. He was perfect. A Simple Plan t-shirt, not to loose not too tight, framed his chest, with baggy black skater pants, black nail polish, and a little guy-liner that framed his eyes and almost made them glow in the surrounding darkness. I felt over dressed and inadequate next to his careless perfection. My excitement at finding his faded into depression. "Hey Draco," I said, my voice betraying my feelings.

He smiled warmly at me, guessing my feelings. "Hey Ebony. You look good."

He reached for my hand and grabbed it tightly, pulling me to the passenger side of the car. "What kind of car is this?" I asked, never seeing one like it.

"A Mercedes-Benz. One of the best." He grinned at me.

"So we're driving to Hogsmeade?"

"Of course not. We're flying."

At my questioning look, he sighed and elaborated. "Remember our second year? When Weasley and Potter crashed a flying car? Well, I copied and improved its design and used it for my own car."

He closed my door after ushering me in and walked around the side until he reached the drivers side. He climbed in, started the engine and we were gone. He blasted Good Charlotte from the stereo and loaded me with beer and cigarette smoke. It wasn't long before we broke out the weed and crack. Draco shakily parked the car in a field outside the concert and we stumbled out, joints dangling from one hand and bottles of fire-whiskey in the other. Somehow we were able to walk all the way to the concert from where we parked and we promptly moshed in a drug and alcohol induced haze.

Joel crooned the opening song into the mike. "You come in cold, you're covered in blood They're all so happy you've arrived The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom She sets you free into this life."

"Joel is soo fucking hot," I slurred to Draco over the dissonant chords.

His eyes darkened for a second and his smile tightened.

"Wha's wrooong?" I asked, the club floor spinning under me. "Oh!" it took me a second to understand; he was jealous.

"Ih's okay, baby, I don't like him better than _you!_"

He glanced at me, worried. "Really?"

"Really," I said. "Besides, I don't even know him all that well, and he's dating Hillary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch."

He smiled and put his arm around me protectively.

The concert came and went without incident, and both Draco and I had a great time. We both got photos and autographs from Benji and Joel, and drank plenty of beer. We both left with concert tees and made our way over to Draco's car. We crawled back in and Draco shakily started the car and we slowly, jarringly, rose and made our way back to Hogwarts, but as we passed over where the car was originally parked, in stead of Draco stopping or descending, he pick up speed and we shot into the Forbidden Forest!

* * *

><p>And there we have it. What will happen next? Is Draco a serial killer? Or just a smexy goff boy who wants some drunken alone time with Ebony? Find out next time in My Immortal!<p>

As always, I don't own this plot, these characters, or even the word smexy. Those words belong to a jumbled mix of JK Rowling, Warner Bros. Studios, Tara Gilesbie, and the people of the webternets.

Reveiw! (I meant to do that, shut up)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all, I'm back! For another exciting installment of My Immortal. Remember, I'm just here for the lulz, the dubious honour of writer goes to Tara. And maybe J.K. Rowling, we'll never know. I repeat: I DID NOT WRITE MY IMMORTAL, I'm just editing it.

Please note the steam and citrus in this chapter. This is not for the faint of heart.

* * *

><p>The car came down in a shower of leaves and twigs in a small clearing near the edge of the Forbidden forest. I was fuming with anger at Draco. This wasn't [art of the deal! "Draco!" I snarled. "What the <em>fuck<em> do you think you're doing?"

He didn't answer; instead he clicked off the car and pocketed the key, sliding it into his pocket, before slipping out of the car into the chilled night air. I watched him saunter out to the edge of the trees, before leaning casually onto a tall oak, his eyes finding mine and a small smirk playing on his lips.

Curiosity finally got the better of me within my drug fogged head, and I gave in and climbed out of the Benz, walking over to where Draco waited. With a sigh, I leaned back against the tree. "What the fucking hell?" I growled, but there was no real anger behind it anymore, instead just resigned confusion.

We stood there in silence for a short while, listening to the sounds of the forest at night. "Ebony?" His voice cut through the night air.

"What?" The question came out a bit harsher than I had intended, withdrawal and the beginnings of a headache getting the best of my temperament.

I heard him chuckle and he turned to lean over me, pressing me slightly against the tree trunk. His eyes met mine and I was lost in the red depths. He was wearing coloured contacts, changing his usually gray eyes to the crimson they were now. As I peered into his eyes, I felt like I could see all of the sorrow and rage he'd ever felt shine through, hitting me hard. All I wanted was to comfort him, make sure he felt love and good, even for just a short while. Any and all anger I had previously felt at him faded, replaced with love.

I felt the need to say something, anything to fill the silence. I opened my mouth, but before a single word could leave, he kissed me hard and passionately. I gasped into his mouth and kissed him back, trying to show all of my love for him in that one kiss.

His hands grasped my arms and he slowly pulled me to the ground, pulling me under him in a warm embrace, our lips never leaving each other's.

Our hands frantically tore at the clothes that dared come between us, and we flung them away until we were both straining against each other, completely naked.

His eyes met mine, and he thrust into my…well…my you-know-what, and we finally consummated our love for the first, and hopefully not last, time.

I began to moan loudly, rocking my hips to his rhythm. My cold, pale body began warming under his ministrations, and I felt…happy.

Just as I began to cum, my entire body clenching around Draco, We heard footsteps, and a figure appeared before us.

"What the _hell_ are you _doing_ you motherfuckers?"

…Dumbledore?

* * *

><p>Review Mutherfukers!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all you little children. Actually, scrap that, no children please. I don't want any law suits.  
>So...it's only been, what...6 months? Heh. Oops. Lost track of time. I guess.<br>Anyways, thanks for that awesome review Anonymous. You're awesome, and you reminded me that I should actually write this damned thing.  
>Standard fees and messaging rates apply. Erm...you know what I mean.<p>

* * *

><p>The Headmaster of Hogwarts heaved a long sigh and leaned back into his winged armchair. Light blue eyes peered through half moon spectacles at the unfurled scroll of parchment resting on his desk, elegantly written words cutting across the page, shining slightly as the ink dried.<p>

Sometimes Dumbledore disliked his job, much preferring the smaller responsibilities of teaching transfiguration to the daily stresses that came with guiding the entire school through each year. His head turned to stare out the window by his desk, looking out onto the grounds of Hogwarts up to the Forbidden Forest. Perhaps he would pay a visit to Hagrid, he thought, for he could see smoke still merrily pouring its way out of the small stone chimney, despite the late time.

Yes, he decided, he needed a walk, and Hagrid's was a satisfactory distance away. The cold night air would be good for him and the pounding headache that he was nursing from the report the governors of the school insisted he give at the end of each month.

Dumbledore rose from his chair, and swept from his office, descending down the spiral stairs. The gargoyle leapt aside as he passed, and resumed its dutiful post.  
>Dumbledore kindly smiled and greeted each portrait that he passed as they awoke to shout hellos. The hellos were nice; the shouts did nothing for his head.<br>He quietly waved his wand and opened the locked front doors, slipping out and sealing them once more behind him.

His feet made pleasant crisp noises as they stepped through the long dewy grasses that covered the school grounds.

As he approached the door of Hagrid's hut, Dumbledore noticed some low noises coming from the forest. Low moans and gasps echoed through the trees making their way straight to his ears. He sighed. On a normal night, he would ignore them and leave them be, however, he wasn't quite himself due to his head screaming at him, and he was rather irritated at their stupidity of choosing to sleep together in the Forbidden Forest, where anything might get them.

Indeed, as he approached, he found a couple of…less than savoury creatures slowly stalking closer to the coupled pair. He quickly blasted them with a burst of compressed air from the tip of his wand and approached the teens.

Of course. It had to be his two resident rebels, Ebony Way and Draco Malfoy. He had heard rumours of a concert being held in Hogsmeade, and if the car, and beer bottles and reek of weed and sweat were any indication, they had sneaked out of the castle to go.  
>It was suddenly too much.<p>

"What the _hell_ are you _doing _motherfuckers?"

* * *

><p>Both Draco and I jumped, and we split apart, each scrambling for cover under the surprise attack. It was worse when we both registered that not only had we been caught, but it was by Dumbledore, the headmaster. We grabbed our clothing, wincing at the stench of smoke and beer that hung about it like an aura, and shoved them on.<p>

Dumbledore turned on his heel and marched away, obviously expecting us to follow him. I latched on to Draco's arm, and he clicked the lock button on his car, it letting out a little beep that seemed deafening in the awkward silence. We jogged up to keep pace with Dumbledore's long strides, myself wincing as I went, my lower areas sore from over use. Draco glanced over at me, worried, but I gave him a small smile of reassurance.

Dumbledore, still obviously furious, looked over his shoulder at us, his eyes narrowing as he saw our closeness. However, he made no comment other than something under his breath about 'ludicrous fools'.

Unbidden, red tears started falling down my face, tinged by my diet. Draco gave me a tight one armed hug in an attempt to comfort me, and I leaned in to him, scared for what was coming.

The walk back to Hogwarts was agony, but not the good kind. Thoughts of expulsion and other equally horrible things raced through my mind.

Dumbledore turned and instead of continuing up the stairway to his office, he made his way into the dungeons. I didn't know whether to be relieved or not. On the one hand, Professor Snape was our head of house, and he was sure to be easier on us than any of the other teachers. On the other hand, that means that Dumbledore sent him a message telling him what we were doing, and if he told Snape, who else did he tell?

We entered Snape's dungeon office, and both he and Professor McGonagall were waiting, obviously having been roused from deep sleep as both looked harried, and wore loose fitting sleeping robes. Both looked irritated to say the least.  
>"Well, Albus?" McGonagall snapped. "What is this all about?"<p>

"They were having intercourse in the Forbidden Forest." Dumbledore obviously had not calmed down during the walk over.

Both teachers rounded on us. "Why would you do such a thing?" Demanded Professor McGonagall. I felt a twinge of irritation. What the hell was she doing here anyway? She wasn't our head of house.

Snape, on the other hand, unfortunately had every right to be here. "How dare you," he snarled at us.

"Because I love her!" Draco yelled at them before they could berate us any further.

That shut them up. I turned to Draco, flattered, and incredibly embarrassed.

"Very well," I heard Snape mutter. "Back to your dormitories, both of you."

We hurried out of the office before they could change their minds, feeling extremely lucky to be alive.

We didn't say anything until we were outside the common room, luckily far enough away from Snape's office for us to relax.

"Are you okay, Ebony?" Draco asked me gently.

Tears welled up in my throat, but I choked out, "Yeah, I guess."

He looked unconvinced, but I hurried to my room before he could question me.

I shut the door, careful not to wake Willow. I shut my eyes, and leaned back on the cool door, my mind going back over the evening. I stagger over to the bathroom, exhausted, and brush my teeth. So much has happened in so little time.

I was undressing when I hear a knock at the door. I throw on what's cleanest and at the top of my trunk, a floor length black dress with a plunging neck line and red lace trim. I open the door and there's Draco.

I fling myself into his arms and he hugs me tightly, softly singing 'I Just Wanna Live' by Good Charlotte. He wasn't supposed to be in the girls dorm, and could get right back in trouble but I didn't want him to leave me just then.

He lifted up my chin and slowly and gently kissed me, and I lost myself in him for a while. But all too soon, we said our goodnights and parted.

* * *

><p>Oh thank Satan I'm done. That was my longest chapter so far. At least in this fic. I'm a bit worried for this fic, because from here on out it goes from ridiculous to 'oh dear god why'. Yeah...<br>Ahem. Review. Pretty pretty please? With cookies and love and angst on top?


End file.
